


Out of Cicely

by bethctg



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/pseuds/bethctg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is "light loony", and Ed's dreams aren't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Cicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).



Joel could certainly blame it on the midnight sun - that always tended to make him a lot more… _amorous_ than usual. The 24-hour sunlight had only started a couple of days ago, but Joel could already feel the surplus energy building up in his body.

 

So, yes, he could blame it on that. But honestly? It was all down to those faces Ed made in his sleep.

 

They were lying in Joel's bed, under just a sheet and a thin coverlet, both of which had slid down Ed's torso and were draped loosely around his hips. The hint of pelvic bones that peeked out from the blankets were driving Joel more than a little crazy. He dragged his eyes back to Ed's face.

 

Though it was close to 3 am, the cabin was well-lit by jagged shafts of sunlight that stole through the tartan-patterned curtains. Ed's normally pale skin took on a silvery glow in that light; and Joel watched, fascinated, as Ed tucked in his chin the smallest bit and opened his mouth into a wide "O".

 

_Oh, boy_. Joel could just imagine what sort of dream Ed was having this time. He grinned and flipped through the film catalog in his head: the butter scene from _Last Tango in Paris_? The window scene from _Body Heat_? Ed tended to dream in movies. Joel had learned this over the past year of sleeping with him, and it was always a challenge - a surprisingly fun one - to try and guess where he'd inserted himself each time. The erotic film dreams were obviously a thrill to watch, but Joel's favorites were the action hero dreams: Ed could pull a sexy grimace like nobody else. Ed's _Dirty Harry_ dream had _absolutely_ made Joel's day.

 

And - wait - what was this? Ed's lips were moving from an "O" into a lopsided grin. Joel felt his stomach do a flip. That grin was lethal. The way Ed's full pink lips parted just enough to show the tiniest flash of white teeth, one side of his mouth tilted up, just begging to be kissed…

 

Joel really didn't want to wake Ed, but he just couldn't stop himself from leaning down and stealing the lightest of kisses.

 

Of course Ed had to go and moan in his sleep, and all bets were off.

 

Joel huffed out a laugh and let himself go. He let his hand wander from Ed's chest down to one of those delectable hip bones (the other of which he was grinding steadily against, having slung a leg over Ed's lower body), all the while sucking on Ed's lower lip.

 

"Mmmf… Joel?" It had taken _months_ after they'd been together for Joel to break Ed of the habit of calling him Dr. Fleischman.

 

"Hmm?" Joel was working on Ed's neck now, the pale flesh there driving him a tad insane.

 

"Have you - _ah_! - gone all light loony again?"

 

"What makes you think that?" Oh, that clavicle looked like the perfect place for a little…

 

"Ow! Um. You just bit me."

 

"Uh-huh." And again.

 

Ed let out a small gasp that turned into a laugh. "Wow. This sunlight really gets to you."

 

"_You_ really get to me," Joel told him, pulling back to smile at him.

 

Ed grinned back and pulled Joel down for a kiss. He let his hand sink into Joel's curls, stroking the back of his neck. "I was dreaming… "

 

"No kidding…" Joel murmured, beginning a lazy assault on Ed's chin and neck.

 

"Nope," Ed replied. "I was dreaming that I was Meryl Streep in _Out of Africa_."

 

Joel snickered lightly. Ever since Ed shared his dream about being Bruce, the mechanical shark in _Jaws_, Joel had stopped being surprised about the things that went on in Ed's unconscious mind. The biting had been interesting, too.

 

Ed continued. "And Maurice was my husband."

 

"Mmmhmm…" … "I'm sorry, Maurice was _what_?" Joel was more than a little put out.

 

"You know, Bror Blixen? The character played by the great Austrian actor Klaus Maria Brandauer."

 

"But why would you be married to Maurice? I mean, wouldn't you…"

 

Ed stared blankly, and then a sudden look of comprehension lit up his face. "Oh! No, we were just _married_!"

 

"_Just_ married…"

 

"Yeah. _You_ were Denys Finch Hatton."

 

Joel blinked.

 

"Robert Redford."

 

"Oh…"

 

"My lover." Ed's lips curled up at the corner.

 

"_Oh_…"

 

Ed went on describing his dream, despite the fact that Joel was barely paying attention now. He'd found something much more interesting on Ed's right earlobe. "You looked really good in those fancy jodhpurs and riding boots."

 

Joel smirked against Ed's neck. "Is that why you made that face?"

 

"What face?"

 

"You made an "O" face."

 

Ed's eyes widened. "I what?"

 

Joel laughed. "Your mouth. You did this -" He demonstrated.

 

A look of confusion came over Ed's face, eyes shifting upward as though the answer to his question might lay over his head somewhere. His lips formed a pout, which Joel was happy to peck at while Ed pondered.

 

"Oh! That must've been when you took me up in your bi-plane!"

 

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

 

"Man, that was unbelievable! All of those animals heading for the Delta, and the flamingos flying under us! Amazing! I have to write a letter to Sydney Pollack!"

 

Joel felt Ed squirming beneath him. At first he thought Ed was simply becoming as aroused as he was, but then… no. Ed was trying to sit up.

 

"I need a pen!"

 

"What?" Joel squawked, watching Ed scrabbling around in the drawer of the bedside table.

 

"I need a pen! And paper! I need to write a letter to Sydney Pollack to let him know how much that scene blew me away!"

 

"Now?! You want to write a _fan letter_? _Now_?!"

 

"I only write when I feel inspired. It's more natural that way."

 

"_Now_?"

 

"You said that."

 

"You want to write to Sydney Pollack?" Joel was relieved to see Ed pause.

 

"Do you think I should write to David Watkin instead? I mean, he was the cinematographer, so technically it was _his_ work…"

 

"Ed. You're killing me here." Joel threw himself back onto his pillow and indelicately flapped a hand in the direction of his groin.

 

Ed went slack-jawed. "Oh." He sucked on his lower lip (to Joel's intense frustration), trying to decide which task required his attention more.

 

Joel sighed. "Listen. If you wait until later - _much_ later - we can go to Ruth-Anne's and rent the tape, and I will watch it with you, and then the movie will be even fresher in your mind, and you might be even _more_ inspired to write those letters!!"

 

Ed's face lit up.

 

"Now will you come back to bed? Please?"

 

"You _are_ my Finch Hatton." Ed said, crawling on top of Joel.

 

"Shut up and ride my bi-plane…"


End file.
